<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spiders by Weird_Chicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969325">spiders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Chicken/pseuds/Weird_Chicken'>Weird_Chicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's Slightly Normal (But Actually Really Ridiculous) Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dialogue Heavy, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, based on fanart, basically EVERYONE in this is OOC, bunch of word waffle, is that the right tag?, just FYI MJ is really OOC in this one, not main focus but still relevant, pretty much a crappy fic of mostly filler word waffle, read it and you'll see, spider!MJ, written in ~1 hour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Chicken/pseuds/Weird_Chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months ago, reports of a lady with spider powers in roughly the same area Peter usually patrols in had started popping up around the internet.</p><p>Something people (who know Peter is Spider-man) had been asking was: did he know who the other spider is?<br/>He doesn’t. He’s never even met them (her?).</p><p>Or that was until one day on a rooftop and at one particular movie night…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's Slightly Normal (But Actually Really Ridiculous) Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. meeting and meeting again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100% inspired by a piece of fanart I saw on Pinterest, where someone's spidersona looked like spider!MJ (if you know what I'm talking about, imagine that with reversed red and black and white instead of gold).<br/>Might link it if I can work out how to do that.<br/>MJ knows Peter is Spiderman (she knew before the field trip).<br/>Takes place AFTER 'Ah Yes, the Field Trip'.<br/>Not my usual style, I'm trying a new one, let me know what you think; do you hate it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months ago, reports of another person, a lady, with spider powers sighted in roughly the same area Peter usually patrols in had started popping up.</p><p> </p><p>Something people (who knew he was Spider-man) had been asking Peter was: did he know who the other spider is?</p><p>He doesn’t, he’s never even met them (her?).</p><p> </p><p>Or that was until one day on a rooftop and at one particular movie night…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The other spider (for lack of a better name) wore a uniform in similar colours to Peter, except reversed and included bands of white where the black and red met. Unlike Peter’s regular uniform, she had a mask that left the back part of her head uncovered (which really wasn’t practical) which allowed room for her brown pony-tail.</p><p> </p><p>Despite sharing similar and overlapping patrol areas, it’s taken them a grand total of four months to actually meet one another.</p><p> </p><p>He had been standing on a rooftop, just about to swing off to start that day’s patrol when the other spider had flipped up onto the same rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“Spider-man,” the other spider says in lieu of a greeting. Her voice sounds off - mechanical - like she’s using a glitchy modulator.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s me,” he answers. “I don’t know what to call <em>you</em>, though,” he adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me...Arachnid,” Arachnid? answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Arachnid, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t my first choice,” she tells him. “A friend gave me that name,” she explains.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only a four-word sentence but the same sentence MJ had told them over the conference call earlier that day when Ned had asked about her username.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just a coincidence, it’s a pretty common sentence - people say it all the time, it doesn’t mean that MJ could be Arachnid. Although, it wouldn’t hurt anyone to try.</p><p> </p><p>“MJ?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only there for a brief moment but surprise (and shock?) blooms over Arachnid’s mask-covered face.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind, I’m starting patrol if you want to come with?” he didn’t mean to make that offer but it kind of just came out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Arachnid shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but only this once,” she tells him before she takes off.</p><p> </p><p>She’s running across the rooftop and when she reaches the edge, jumps off towards the next skyscraper, landing easily on its glass exterior.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming, loser?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” He remembers that he should get moving and swings off after her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When she had changed into her uniform that day, she had only planned to go on patrol, not to meet Peter as their alter-egos so soon but he had been standing on the very rooftop she had flipped up onto and she had no choice - although, he didn’t know it was her, yet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Spider-man,” she says because she can’t just ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s me,” Peter answers. “I don’t know what to call you though,” he says/asks.</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em>throws her, her alter-ego doesn’t officially have a name yet, the only name she can think of is the <em>stupid </em>one Ned gave her when he had found out.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me...Arachnid,” she tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“Arachnid, really?” He has the same reaction she had when Ned had suggested it a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t my first choice,” she admits truthfully. “A friend gave me that name,” she adds.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that he’s remembering that she had said the same about when Ned had asked about her Discord username earlier.</p><p> </p><p>What he asks next, however, she wasn’t expecting <em>at all</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“MJ?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s almost no way he could know it’s her, she uses a voice modulator and her uniform isn’t like what she usually wears (obviously).</p><p> </p><p>It catches her off guard for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” she asks, hating herself for pretending.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind, I’m starting patrol if you want to come with?” he offers.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs, might as well, they cover roughly the same area anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but only this once,” she tells him before leaves.</p><p> </p><p>She’s running across the rooftop and when she reaches the edge, she jumps towards the next skyscraper, landing easily on its glass exterior. Once again envying his webs.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming, loser?” she asks when he’s still standing on the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” He swings off after her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one evening wasn’t the only patrol they shared, to her slight annoyance. For the majority of the summer break, the two patrolled together or at the very least were sighted by the general public together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his suspicions about who was behind Arachnid’s mask, although she had kept deflecting his attempts at confirming said suspicions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She isn’t sure why she had started the lie from the start, or why she had kept it up throughout almost the entirety of summer break, not just at their shared patrols but whenever they and Ned hung out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next related significant event happens one random evening in August, almost smack-bang in the middle of summer break, MJ and Ned are over at the tower for a sleepover because, well, it’s summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter returned from a shared patrol with Arachnid not even ten minutes before Ned shows up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their phones both notify them of MJ’s message informing them she’ll be ten minutes late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not even five minutes later, she steps off of the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter mostly (and not on purpose) doesn’t think about Spidey-related stuff for most of their movie marathon, that is until MJ unzips her bag to get her phone and he catches sight of something black, red and white in his peripheral vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely Arachnid,” he says to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” she says at the same time as Ned says, “She is,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, none of them are paying attention to the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” this was to Ned now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought you did too?” Ned answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do - well, I was fairly certain. Why did you keep denying it?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I always the first one to know if my best friends have </span>
  <em>
    <span>superpowers</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ned adds in mock annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he said wasn’t even really that funny but they’re all laughing all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was completely unplanned. Should I do another chapter or leave it as is?<br/>EDIT: Chapter 2 is up, go check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to quadrad for mentioning that I have chapter 2 to explain how MJ got her powers which led to me actually writing this chapter. Back in my usual writing style now!<br/>FYI this chapter isn't half the length of the last one and is mostly dialogue.</p><p>Spent basically every free minute in classes today to write this so you better enjoy it! JK I don't care what you think of my work but keep it respectful in comments, 'kay?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that movie night where MJ admitted she is Arachnid, they manage to squeeze in another couple of patrols before school goes back for the autumn term but throughout all that time, Peter hasn’t asked MJ where (or more importantly how) she got her powers because as far as he knew, there weren’t any more radioactive spiders.</p><p> </p><p>That time ticks around to their end-of-term History class field trip to a museum, of all things! But that’s not the focus here so moving on, they were allowed to walk through the museum in groups and were to meet up outside when they were done.</p><p> </p><p>Ned, MJ and Peter had finished before the rest of the class and therefore been waiting outside for the rest of their class and teacher.</p><p> </p><p>MJ had been eating an apple but had long since finished that.</p><p> </p><p>When she had told Peter and Ned that ‘she was going to put her apple core in the trash’ neither of them had expected her to get up and <em>cross the surface of the fountain </em>to get to the trash can.</p><p> </p><p>“MJ!” Ned exclaims before Peter has a chance to say anything. “You just walked across a fountain!” he adds.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, so?” it takes her a moment but she does eventually realise what she had done. “<em>Oh</em>,”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now you <em>need </em>to tell me how you got your powers,” Peter told her once she had returned in the same way and had sat down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell <em>us</em>,” Ned corrected. “I’ve known about your powers for three months and you haven’t told me,” he added, lowering his voice when he said powers.</p><p> </p><p>Before MJ has a chance to tell them, Peter cuts in. “You’ve known for <em>three months</em>? Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, I am much better at keeping secrets than you,” Ned answered.</p><p> </p><p>That made them all laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Back to the original question,” MJ said once they had recovered. “I know you were thinking it was a radioactive spider, it wasn’t. I got my...powers...as a mistake. You know how we were using that DNA in Biology at the end of term?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...there was spider DNA but I don’t see how it could have given you powers,” Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, some dumbass must have knocked it over and it got into my water bottle because the next morning I woke up stuck to the wall,” MJ told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are your powers? ‘Cause they’re definitely different to mine if ten minutes ago has anything,” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not completely sure yet but sticky, water walking, and...enhanced jumping? are what I’m sure about so far,” she answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both my friends are superheroes,” Ned added randomly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ignore him, for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luckily, I don’t have enhanced senses,” she added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, at least, </span>
  <span>I mean it took months for my senses - hearing mostly - to get to how they are now,” Peter added as the rest of their class started appearing out of the museum’s main doors.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not,” MJ said, finishing their conversation before they were overheard by anyone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda ignored canon at one part?</p><p>Yeah, I could've come up with a better way for MJ to get her powers but it's Friday therefore creative motivation is dead.<br/>What do you want to see in this AU I've created? let me know in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>